


【KK】操作49

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】操作49

和剛间的亲吻似乎总是充斥着食物的味道。

第一次是炸鸡，第二次是苏打水冰棒，第三次是梅干。第四五六七记不得了，但巧克力是头一回。如剛所说，不是很甜，适合小孩子吃。

可是光一偏偏又觉得甜的要命。他偷偷睁开眼睛看剛的表情，发现他乖顺地闭着眼睛睫毛下垂，脸颊在灯光的映照下剔透得像一块白年糕，可爱得让光一使坏地勾了一下他的舌头。

“唔！”被欺负的人没有睁开眼睛，光一感觉到腰间的衣服被人抓得更紧了，心中被满足感饱涨得想要大叫。

同所爱之人接吻能够加深爱意，一同燃烧起来的当然还有欲望。

不知是谁的手先钻入对方的家居服下摆，也不清楚是谁的手指先抚上另一个人的皮肤。是剛主动将吻落在另外一个人的胸口，于是光一的呼吸先火热起来；是光一的手率先抵达关键部位，于是剛的喉咙首先漏出呻吟。

在这之前他们没有做到最后的尝试着互相取悦过对方几次，彼此的身体熟悉也陌生。

电车员先生长年锻炼，肌肉漂亮得一塌糊涂，手感也相当不错。

幼儿园老师身材虽然差上那么一小点，可是浑身都软软的让电车员先生弥足深陷、爱不释手。更别提他意外线条利落的小臂，抱着自己的后背时让光一有种幸福得不真实的感觉。

老师的围裙不知道什么时候掉到了地上，电车员的皮带不知道什么时候被踢到了一边。两个人拥吻着倒在老师家的被褥里时，光一先反应过来。

“去我家吧，地板你会疼。”

堂本剛觉得即便是在光一家的床上，他也依旧会疼。于是拒绝。

“你家东西全吗。” 

“不……诶不对难道你家东西全？”

被反问，剛恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。他怎么忘了，天然的这个人有时却比狐狸还精明——是前两天自己在超市随手买的，觉得两个人可能不日就要到最后一步所以未雨绸缪，但是没告诉光一。

怎么可能告诉他啊。

堂本光一看着身下的白年糕一点点变成粉色，恨不得用JE站台的大喇叭喊出来他真是爱死堂本剛了。

他用力亲了亲粉年糕，做了十足保证不会弄疼他后才抬手脱掉了两个人的衣服。

可是幼儿园老师的电话却在这时神乎其技地响了起来。剛哈哈笑了出来揉了揉光一的头发去够电话，一边按开一边亲着光一的鼻尖。

堂本光一蹭了蹭剛的肩膀，剛抵着他的锁骨把手搭在他的后背，细细地摩挲着他的肩胛骨，“您好。”

“对，我是。”光一感到背后的手指顿了一下，锁骨倚靠着的下巴也移开了一点。

“好我马上过去！有劳您了。”

堂本剛啪地放下手机拾起地上的衣服站起来就往身上套，堂本光一仰头问他出什么事了。

“是翔巳，翔巳家出事了。”


End file.
